


When You Wish Upon A Wish

by Winklepicker



Category: Kylux adjacents - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014), Your Bad Self - Papercut (Short Film 2010)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: You can find Gareth and Phillip and their more detailed adventureshere.And the item in questionhere
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Gareth Averill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	When You Wish Upon A Wish

“What... is it?” Phillip dangled the pair of stockings at arms length, holding them gingerly between thumb and forefinger. He was holding one of the legs which should have left only one dangling down—there were two.

Gareth gaped at the thing, as confounded as Phillip. “That,” he pointed, “is not as advertised!”

Phillip raised an eyebrow and brought the stockings to his waist, checking the length of them. “Where the hell did you get these things?”

”Wish.”

”Ohhhhh. Got it.” Phillip nodded. “How exactly was it advertised? Stockings for tripods?”

Gareth inspected the third leg. ”Yeah. Yeah. Just pantyhose for men kind of thing.” He stretched the spare material above his head and gave it a disappointed glare. “I thought they’d look sexy on you. At least, the picture was kind of hot.”

“I’m sure it was but I don’t think I’m going to be able to fill that thing out.”

”It was all normal sized in the ad, I swear.” Gareth dropped the stocking and crossed his arms dejectedly.

”It’s Wish, Firefly. You were lucky to get something that even halfway resembled what you ordered. The main thing is,” he leaned forward, kissing the corner of Gareth’s pout, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Gareth and Phillip and their more detailed adventures [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636032)
> 
> And the item in question [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/WTFwish/comments/ecz3ql/mantyhose/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf)


End file.
